


Bad Timing

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch is mentioned, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The rest of the Scions are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The absorption of the Light is throwing Xhaira's body out of whack, leading to an atypically bad attitude and some much needed...rest.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was different in my head than what came out on paper but whatever. I like it enough. Living my self-indulgent life. Expect at least 1 other heat fic bc I like that kinda thing :v
> 
> This is from the [AU where The Exarch pulls Aurion through to the First before Xhaira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515473), so he's around for the entirety of ShB. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A final strike of Verthunder brings a mighty and fatal roar from Eros, the Lightwarden finally slumping to the ground in defeat. The unforgiving light of the sky begins to shift and disappear. Xhaira sheaths his rapier and waits; he has defeated two other Lightwardens already. He’s familiar with the agony of absorbing the Light, and doesn’t look back at his companions - at Aurion - as the particles from the beast’s disintegrating body move towards him. When the pain overtakes him, he tries to ignore the worried calls of his comrades. When the pain finally subsides, he’s exhausted. And hot. 

He’s considering taking off his coat when Y’shtola and Aurion approach him. Despite the suddenly sweltering heat, he welcomes Aurion’s hands on him, letting his mate check for any serious injuries. Y’shtola, however, he bristles at when she gets too close. She stops, head tilting to the side, and a small hum being released as she stares at him. Something about the weight of her gaze unsettles him, and his ears drop back in wariness. He ignores Aurion’s confused frown at the motion, focusing his attention on the Scion.

“Xhaira...how do you feel?” She doesn’t sound or act any different than normal, but he can tell she’s being careful with her words for once. He tries to force his body to relax, more than aware that she’s an ally. 

“I’ve been better. But I assume you mean the Light? Then I’m fine; it was maybe a touch more painful than the last but it’s subsided.” He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. “We should probably head back to Fanow.” As they all nod in agreement and begin the journey back through the Qitana Ravel, Xhaira wonders why he’s so horribly warm when the sun isn’t even out. But he tries to reel in his abnormal aggravation for the remainder of the trip.

But when Emet-Selch decides to rejoin them and reveals the supposed truth behind Hydalyn, Xhaira feels himself beginning to growl as his irritation levels rise. He had enough problems already and didn’t need to add “Possibly Tempered” to the list. A hand on his lower back ceases his growling, and he deflects Aurion’s questioning glances and Ryne’s concerned inquiries by stating that he’s just tired. By the time they reach Fanow, and then later approach the gates of Slitherbough, Xhaira’s whole body is beginning to feel aflame. They were nearly finished receiving a report of the Night’s Blessed’s recovery from the Eulmoran attack - so close to being able to retreat into the generously offered room so he could take his damn clothes off! - when Y’shtola turned to him once again and stared at him for a long moment. His ears fell back once again, and heard but ignored Aurion’s low warning at his behavior. 

Y’shtola hummed again, the noise driving him mad. “What, Y’sh- Master Matoya?”

She placed a fist under her chin. “Are you sure you’re alright, Xhaira?” Her tone bothered him more than it should have, and he growled loud enough to catch the attention of the other Scions and Runar. “I said I was fine!” The heat in his body flared at his exclamation, and the nostrils of every Mystel and Ronso near the aetheryte flared as they looked at him with shock. Y’shtola let out a soft “Oh dear” and Runar looked almost embarrassed. 

Aurion gently tugged at Xhaira’s arm. “You need to quit being so pissy. You usually have a better handle on this.” He turned to Runar. “My apologies. I think it’s time for us to retire. We’ll be staying for a few days, if you don’t mind.” Runar stumbled a bit. “Ah! Yes, of course. Let me...let me get a different room ready for you.” He nearly ran away, grabbing a confused looking Hume along the way to aid him. 

Xhaira clenched his teeth. “I’m not being p-” He stopped. “Better handle on…” He paused again, confusion slowly but surely turning into mortification. His face reddened. “I’m...it’s early.” Xhaira leaned into Aurion, turning his face into his mate’s chest. “Gods, I was being pissy.” 

Aurion ran a hand down Xhaira’s back in comfort before addressing the rest of their group. “Xhaira will need some down time, but we can meet you all back in the Crystarium in a few days.” Before any of them could question Xhaira’s condition, Y’shtola spoke up. “I agree. You deserve the time to rest...well, as much rest as you’ll get.” Xhaira burrowed his face deeper into Aurion’s chest. 

Runar returned to escort them to their borrowed room. “It’s further back in the complex. And the sounds...ahh...the walls... block sounds very well.” Xhaira wanted to melt into the floor, but Aurion kept hold of him, thanking Runar for the Night’s Blessed’s hospitality. As they stepped into the room, Runar bid them a goodnight. “And if you need food or...anything, feel free to grab something from the common area. Or if you’d like, I can bring you a tray to leave outside of the door at each meal.” 

Aurion nodded. “That would be appreciated. I would prefer not to stray too far for too long.”

* * *

No one had seen or heard from Xhaira or Aurion for several days after that, not including the few Night’s Blessed who saw Aurion open the door to their room to take or put back the tray that held their meals. When both of them finally returned to the Crystarium, no one bothered to question Xhaira about the bite marks on his neck. 


End file.
